The Hunt is Afoot
by NikkiKay15
Summary: Kate is heartbroken after seeing Castle's car in flames. However, when she gets a message fom an unwelcome source, she pulls all the strings she can to bring Castle home. (AKA my version of season 7)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my way of coping with the season 6 ending. (Why Marlowe why?)**

**You can think of this as my version of season 7, or the start of it at least.**

* * *

Kate watched as Castle's car went up in flames. Frozen to the ground, tears streamed down her cheeks. They had finally beaten the odds, and now _this_. The world began to fade around her, but she didn't care. Rick was _gone_.

She felt two solid arms wrap around her slender frame. They began to pull her away from the scene, and that's when she snapped. She flailed violently, trying desperately to rid herself from the iron grip. "Chica, calm down," she heard Espo say. "It's no use; there's nothing you can do."

"No!" she yelled. "Castle's in there, Javi! _Castle!_ I have to try. He would do the same if it were me! Just let me go!" She sobbed despairingly. She had to believe there was something she could do, because if there wasn't, she wouldn't survive.

* * *

Alexis sat at Kate's side, running a hand soothingly up and down her back as Kate sobbed loudly. Esposito had brought her back to the Hamptons house, kicking and screaming. Martha and she had brought her up to the master bedroom, where they had found her a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants to wear, both Rick's. They let her change, and took her dress and hung it carefully in the closet.

When she had emerged, Martha announced that she was going to fix them something to eat. After she had walked away from the room, Kate broke down on the bed in heaving sobs. Hurriedly, Alexis sat near her and began to offer what comfort she could.

"I'm sorry, Alexis," Kate gasped between sobs. "I know this must be hard for you, and I should be comforting you."

"Don't apologize," Alexis said. Kate turned to look at her, eyes watery and pained. "Yes, it hurts that Dad's gone. But you know what? I'm not sad, because he died a happy man. Do I wish that he hadn't died? Absolutely. But if there's one thing he's taught me, it's to live with no regrets. He did that, and even though it hurts, we move on with our lives." Kate nodded mutely, then embraced the redhead tightly in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Alexis."

Kate's phone chimed, alerting both women to an incoming text. They ignored it, opting to stay in the comforting embrace of one another.

Martha sauntered in, a small plate of sandwiches in her hand. "Here we are, some food for everyone." As Kate's phone chimed again, Martha, being closer to it than anyone else, reached for it and read the message. All color drained from her face, and she wordlessly handed the phone to Kate. Alexis watched as Kate opened the message from an unknown number.

_Sorry to ruin your big day, but I had to congratulate the groom._

Attached to the message was a picture. In the background was dense foliage. But the subject is what shocked the three women into silence. Rick sat, leaned against a tree. His tux was disheveled and grimy with what appeared to be dirt and blood. His hands and feet were bound with green and white nylon rope. His face was bruised and bloody. His eyes were closed.

Kate stared at the photo for a few moments. Then, closing the message, she called Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. She told them all the same thing: "Meet back at the house. There's been a development."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. I know it's a little bad, but I wanted to get something out there. Please review, it'll help me be motivated.**

**I have a bad history with updating (if you followed my old account, you know this), but I'm gonna try and keep with this story and update regularly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! I never expected you guys to like this story that much! Here's an update to thank you guys for the reviews!**

* * *

Lanie entered the sitting room first, closely followed by Ryan and Esposito. They saw Kate sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. She spun her engagement ring around her finger, pondering the situation she found herself in. Lanie went and sat by her friend, running a hand over her back. "What happened, sweetie?" she asked?

Kate looked up, and they were surprised to see the fires of determination in her eyes. "Castle's alive," she stated firmly.

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other, having the same thought. _She's falling down the rabbit hole again…_

Lanie sighed. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

Kate didn't reply, but took out her phone, opened her messages, and passed it to Lanie, who sighed again but looked at the message. As she read, she gasped. Esposito walked over and read over her shoulder. His features hardened in anger. He grabbed the phone, stalking over to Ryan and thrusting it into his hands. "He's back," he growled.

Ryan only looked at the picture, and he saw the trademark green and white nylon rope that could only belong to one person. "Tyson…" he whispered.

"What's the plan?" Esposito asked.

"You guys get Gates. Tell her what happened, then go to the local precinct and try to find him," Kate ordered, not moving from her spot.

"And what are you going to do?" Ryan asked.

"Stay here," Kate replied, looking down at her hands. "I'm going to stay here, and wait. I'm too emotional to do this with a clear head. It's better for me to just stay here and wait for him to come home."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other. This was a whole new side to the detective they had never seen. However, they knew better to argue with her. "We'll call you if anything pops," Esposito said. Kate nodded, and the boys left to retrieve their Captain.

Kate looked at Lanie, eyes tearing up. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked.

"Oh, honey," Lanie replied, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know."

* * *

Castle groaned as he woke from his stupor. He blinked tiredly. His head hurt, but there was something he was missing. _I was on my way to something… An event, I think… It was a wedding…_ Castle sat up straight as a board as he remembered. _It was my wedding! My wedding to Kate!_

He heard a dark, throaty chuckle from nearby. He tried to turn and face the source, but found his wrists and ankles bound. His heart filled with dread as he saw the green and white color of his bindings. "Finally, he awakes," A disembodied voice stated form somewhere to his right. "For a minute there, I thought you had slipped into a coma."

Castle heard footsteps drawing closer. He turned, in time to see Jerry Tyson step out from the shadows. "What do you want?" Castle asked coldly.

"Why do you think I want something?" Tyson asked. "Maybe I just wanted to catch up with an old friend."

Castle snorted. "Yeah, sure. And I'm the Queen of England."

Tyson chuckled, shaking his head. "Using humor as a shield to hide your fear. Cute." He stalked forward, kneeling so he was right in Castle's face. "But not cute enough." He lashed out, striking Castle's cheek with his bony knuckles. The blow stung, and Castle spat blood onto the ground. "I'm not going to kill you yet," Tyson stated. "We're going to play a little game first."

Castle watched as Tyson began to set up for the first stage of his "game." He began to move his wrists and ankles, trying to find a weakness. "So how does this little game of yours work?" he asked. He heard Kate's voice in his head, telling him what to do. _Keep him talking, find out as much as you can._

"I think you'll catch on soon enough," Tyson replied ominously. Castle heard a phone begin to ring. Tyson dug one out of his pocket. "Oh, look," he said, turning and holding the phone out to Castle. "It's for you."

Castle grabbed the phone wearily, then answered the call. "Hello?"

"Castle?" came the voice of Ryan over the phone. "Castle, that you?"

"Yes, Ryan! It's Tyson, he found me." Castle spoke quickly, expecting Tyson to rip the phone out of his grasp. "Tell Kate I'm fine, and that I'm sorry."

"She already knows, Castle. She's the one who told us to find you. We're on our way to the Hamptons PD right now. We're gonna find you, don't worry."

Castle looked at Tyson, shivering when he saw the menacing smirk on his face. "I'm in some type of forest. Don't know exactly where."

"Don't worry, Castle. We'll find you, and this wedding will happen."

Castle was about to reply, but Tyson took the phone form him. "Enough chit chat." He spoke to Ryan over the phone. "You will do exactly as I say, or Castle dies. Got it?" There was a short silence, and Tyson smiled. "Good. Now, I want you to go back to where Kate is, and tell her to go to the dock tonight at midnight, and bring Alexis with her. If she doesn't, well we all know what will happen." He hung up swiftly.

"You're not going to survive this," Castle stated.

"I know," Tyson replied, at ease. "I accepted my fate a while ago. I'm just hoping to take someone down with me."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha, I love being mean. Well, review and wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. School and family visits got in the way. But here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Kate and Alexis huddled together on the dock, shielding the other from the bitter chill that hung in the air. They both waited anxiously for what would take place within the next few minutes.

* * *

_Ryan walked into the living room of Castle's Hamptons home, knotting his hands together nervously. The call from Tyson had shaken him, and he dreaded delivering the message. However, he did, because if it gave them a chance to get Castle back, he would do it._

_"__Ryan?" Kate said, spotting him first. She rose from her seat, making her way toward him. "What are you doing here? Did you find something?"_

_"__You could say that," he replied cautiously. "I called that number you gave me, and Castle answered. He told me that Tyson got him, and that they were in a forest somewhere."_

_"__What are you doing here, then? Shouldn't you be looking for Castle?"_

_"__Tyson got the phone. He has a message for you, and Alexis."_

_Hearing her name, Alexis stood and made her way to stand next to her almost-stepmother. "What does he want?" she asked._

_Ryan took a breath. "He wants you both to go to the docks tonight at midnight. He didn't explain why. He just said that if you both weren't there, that 'we all would know what will happen.'"_

_Kate gasped quietly. She knew how Tyson worked, knew this plot was for revenge. She tried to understand the angle he was working. Why bring Alexis? She still hadn't figured it out by the time they left for the docks._

* * *

"Kate?" Alexis asked quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kate replied, drawing the girl tighter into her arms.

"What's gonna happen?" Alexis sounded nothing like the strong woman she is. Instead, she sounded like a little girl, and all she wanted was her daddy.

Kate wished she could give Alexis the answer she wanted, but knew it would be better to tell her the truth. "I don't know."

The two Castle women sat in silence for a few moments. In the distance, Kate spotted a pair of headlights steadily making its way toward them. She nudged Alexis gently, alerting her of the upcoming confrontation.

As the headlights drew closer, the shape of a large SUV formed. The headlights switched off as the vehicle parked about twenty feet away. A tall figure stepped out of the back, then reached back and harshly pulled out another figure, who was slumped over. The second figure stumbled before regaining their footing. The figures began to make their way toward Kate and Alexis.

"Hello, Detective Beckett," the first figure said as they stopped a few feet away.

"Tyson," Kate greeted coldly.

"I see you followed my directions." Tyson turned his gaze onto Alexis. "Hello, Alexis. I've heard so much about you." The figure beside Tyson, who had a burlap sack over their head, thrashed violently. Tyson bluntly struck the top of the sack. "Calm down, Ricky. I'm just saying hello."

"Dad?"

"Rick?"

Alexis and Kate looked at the man beside Tyson. His suit was dirty and ripped in some places. There was dried blood on the collar of the white shirt he wore. Tyson ripped the bag off his head. They saw the man they called father and fiancé, lip busted and face bruised, but _alive_.

Castle blinked against the sudden light. As he regained focus, he saw that before him stood his daughter and almost-wife. He surged forward, forgetting about Tyson in his joy at seeing them again. Violently, he was pulled back. "Ah ah ah, not so fast," Tyson chuckled.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked bravely.

"We're going to make a little trade," Tyson said. Kate glowered at him.

"What do you want?"

"You." Tyson tilted his head to the side. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "or Alexis."

Castle shook with rage. "Don't you dare, you son of a bitch!" He turned to attempt causing Tyson some harm. Tyson, having seen this coming, took a gun that he had hidden in his pocket. He put a bullet through Castle's shoulder. Rick fell, groaning in pain. Kate and Alexis rushed toward him, applying pressure to the wound and comforting him in the capacity that they could.

"The terms are simple," Tyson began. "One of you trade places with Castle. Then we all walk away. So, who's it gonna be?" He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"I'll go."

* * *

**I'm just gonna go... Over there...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here you go. Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. For once, it doesn't end on a cliffhanger XD**

* * *

A silence fell over the group huddled on the ground. Kate stood, clearing her throat. She spoke confidently, showing no fear. "I said I'd go."

Tyson laughed gleefully. Rick and Alexis simultaneously turned to face Kate, twin expressions of unbridled fear on their faces. "Kate, no. You can't, not now," Rick said, tears beginning to trail down his face. "We worked so hard for this; you just _can't_."

"Better me than Alexis," she replied, vision blurring with unshed tears.

"Kate, you don't have to do this," Alexis said. She surged forward, embracing Kate in a fierce hug. "Please, there has to be some other way," Alexis cried into Kate's collarbone, sobs wracking her body.

"I wish there was, sweetie," Kate replied, smoothing the hair that ran down the girl's back.

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Tyson said, stepping forward and grabbing Kate's forearm roughly. He pulled her up, dragging her away from her future.

A gunshot rang out, causing everyone to instinctively try to shield themselves. Rick panicked, sitting up suddenly. After confirming Alexis's safety, he searched desperately for his fiancée. His eyes landed on her body, sprawled on the ground underneath Tyson's looming figure. "No," he said almost silently. His heart was in his throat, trying to beat itself out of his body. "_Kate!_" he screamed, scrambling towards her. He shoved Tyson off of her, grabbing her face in his hands. "Kate, baby, can you hear me?" Her eyes remained closed. He put his head against her chest. He gasped out a sob as he heard her heart beating strongly. She was alive.

"Dad?" Alexis said, coming to kneel beside him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, pumpkin, she's fine," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Kate.

Kate groaned softly, her head pounding. Rick helped her sit up slowly, running his hand soothingly down her back. "Don't call me 'baby', Castle" she said, turning to smirk at her fiancé.

Castle chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hairline. Kate leaned into his embrace, sighing happily. Alexis reached forward, grasping her hand tightly. Kate smiled, squeezing the girl's hand in return.

After a few minutes, the group stood up, making their way back to the Hamptons house.

* * *

He watched the group walk away, then silently made his way to the fourth person, who was left lying in the damp sand. He kicked him over, so his face shone under the light of the moon. He could have been sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood running down his face. He was dead.

Jackson Hunt smiled. His son was finally safe, and now nothing could ruin his big day.

* * *

The trio began walking home. Rick tried to hide his wince at every step from his daughter and almost-wife. Kate, of course, didn't fall for it. "Rick, what's wrong?" she asked, laying a warm hand on his arm.

"Nothing," he replied, flashing his boyish grin. She narrowed her eyes, and he sighed, relenting. "My shoulder hurts a bit. That's all,"

"The ER is close by," Alexis said. "We could get you checked out relatively quickly."

"That sounds perfect, Alexis," Kate replied. Taking both Castles' hands, she walked with them to the ER.

When they arrived, Alexis made her way to the nurse's station, explaining the situation to them. They gave her a form to fill out. She took it and made her way to where her father and Kate were sitting comfortably. She filled out the form in silence, letting the couple relax in each other's presence. She knew how much this meant to them.

Returning the form, they only had to wait a few minutes before someone led them to a room. The staff quickly checked over Rick, and dressed his shoulder. They recommended he take over the counter pain medication if he needed to, but other than that he was perfectly healthy. Thanking the nurses and doctors, they left, making their way to the Hamptons house.

* * *

Alexis opened the door to the house, leading her father and future stepmother into the living room, where the rest of their mismatched family waited tensely.

Martha was the first to look up. She shot out of her seat and tackled Rick in a hug. Everyone smiled happily, rising from their seats and greeting him in turns. They all stayed for a while, chatting happily with one another.

"Alright," Lanie said, rising from her seat. "I don't know about y'all, but I believe a wedding is in order."

A chorus of enthusiastic cheers rose up from the gathered individuals. Kate snuggled closer to Rick, not wanting to part from him, especially since she had just gotten him back.

Martha clapped her hands together, drawing every eye to the vibrant actress. "Well, then, let's all get a good night's sleep, and prepare for the wedding of the century!" Everyone agreed, departing to his or her individual rooms. Kate and Rick lingered in the sitting room.

"How's your shoulder?" Kate asked, running her hand down Rick's back.

"It's okay; doesn't hurt too bad," he replied.

"I don't want to let you out of my sight," Kate relented, hiding her face in his neck. He felt the tears she shed land on his skin. He kissed her head lovingly, wishing he could erase the fear and pain from her. She kissed his neck in return, smiling against his skin. "Stay with me?" she asked.

"Always," he replied. Rick stood, offering his hand. Kate smiled, taking it in her own and followed him to the bedroom, where they slept peacefully, dreams of the next day floating through their subconscious.

* * *

**Don't worry, this is ****_not_**** the end! I will continue this story, but I might post chapters a bit slower. Please bare with me. School is almost out, and I have finals :/**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I never expected you guys to like this story so much.**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry for the wait! Busy summer, writer's block, you know how it goes. Anyway, here's the newest chapter!**

**Thanks to my Beta, Seattlelite1994 for checking everything over!**

* * *

A week after the ordeal, Kate sat behind her desk at the precinct, combing through old case notes. Her and Rick had decided to wait until he was fully healed to get married, so he could engage in certain activities. At the thought, she smiled, remembering Rick's nervous bumbling as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"Hey yo, chica!" Esposito called from his desk. She looked up and saw the twin smirks on her colleagues' faces. "What's got you so happy?"

"What do you think?" she replied coyly, sticking her tongue out for added effect. "And I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, nothing, really," Ryan chimed in. "We just know something you don't."

Kate rolled her eyes. "That's really cool and all, Ryan, but I don't think I want to know."

Before either of her boys could reply, the elevator chimed as its metal doors slid open. The three turned, and caught sight of Castle, carrying two coffees. He smiled at his fiancée, striding towards her and handing her a coffee. Their fingers brushed as the warm cup switched hands, making a blush rise to Kate's cheeks.

"Mr. Castle," Gates said, stepping out of her office. "Glad to see you back."

"Same here, Sir," he replied, smiling at the Captain. He turned back to Kate, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Kate chuckled. "And what would this surprise be?"

"Well I can't tell you, can I?" Castle chuckled at the look Kate shot him. He turned to Gates. "Think I can steal my fiancée away for a few hours?"

Gates nodded her approval. "I don't see why not. Detective, I don't want to see you here until Monday morning."

Kate, surprised by the four days of leave, only said a breathy, "Yes, sir," before turning to her fiancé. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll find out eventually." Rick, placing a hand on the small of her back, led her to the elevator. "Trust me; you're going to love this."

Kate held tightly to Castle's arm as they exited the precinct. "Castle, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"That," Castle said, "my dear detective, is a surprise." Kate scowled lightly at him. "Don't worry," he reassured. "All will soon be revealed, I promise."

"It had better," she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

After a few minutes of casual strolling and conversation, they happened upon Central Park. Diverging from the busy streets, they went to the swing set, where secrets were revealed.

Kate sat down on the rusted swing, expecting Castle to lower himself down next to her. However, he remained standing, his blue eyes gazing at her adoringly. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"Actually, no," he replied. Kate quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement. "This, Detective, is where I leave you to the vultures. I shall see you soon."

"What do you mean?" she asked, but he had already turned his back and was making his way swiftly out of the park. She reseated herself with a huff. Now what am I supposed to do?

Before she could think further, a black scrap of fabric was tied over her eyes. Panic began rising in her throat, but was quickly diminished as her captor spoke. "It's okay, sweetie. It's just me. Just go with the plan, ok?" Kate nodded her agreement, and began walking where she was led. She was herded to a car of some sort, where she sat down calmly.

As the door closed, the blindfold was ripped off. "Welcome to your pre-wedding party!"


End file.
